


When you least expect it

by Enygma0710



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic-Con, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys Week 2018, Modern Westeros, One Shot, Several different fandoms are mentioned, self beta so there may be slight mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/pseuds/Enygma0710
Summary: Jon reluctantly decided to attend the fifteen annual Blackwater Comic Con with Sam. He expected it to be just like any other convention and wasn't expecting much; until he meets a fiesty silver hair woman that is proving that this Con will be one to remember.Written for the Jonerys Week 2018 on Tumblr, Day 7 prompt: Free Form.This is meant to be a fun, light hearted one shot, an ode to the shenanigans that happen at Comic Con. Several other fandoms are mentioned in sake of the Con. Characters may seem slightly OOC, no ill intentions meant. It's all fun for the fandom.





	When you least expect it

**Author's Note:**

> I finally completed a one-shot. For this fic, I drew inspiration from several conversations I've had on tumblr and my experiences from attending different Comic Cons for the last ten years across the country. Special thanks to xxthewolvenstormxx, adecila, thescarletgarden1990 for those conversations and Starkgaryen4life for telling me to stop faking and finally post it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fun light hearted fic.

 Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize.

 

 

The convention floor at the fifteen annual Blackwater Comic Con was humid to say the least, but that was the last thing on Jon’s mind as he flipped through the comic book bin in front of him.

 

“Jon?” Sam held up a comic book.

 

Jon squinted, shaking his head. “No, I already have that one.”

 

Sam shrugged, placing the comic on his growing stack. Jon returned to the box in front of him.

 

“I’m off to catch the Lego panel. Are you coming?”

 

“No, I’ll catch up with you at the Steranko panel.” Jon replied.

 

Sam paid for his comics, waving at Jon as he walked away. Jon glanced up and caught the annoyed sneer of the booth attendant.

 

“You ready to check out too?” He drawled.

 

“Nope, still looking.”

 

The attendant huffed, rolling his beady eyes as he walked away towards his shorter partner; muttering under his breath.  Jon chose to ignore the man’s antics, switching to the next box. _got it, got it, don’t need it, want it but don’t need it, got it_

 

“Excuse me? Do you have JLA #45?”

 

“Well that depends?” Jon overheard the annoying man respond. “Is it a gift for your boyfriend?”

 

The woman scoffed. “Hardly, I need it to complete my collection.”

 

“Really now?” the man whistled. “And what’s a pretty thing like you know about JLA #45? Or for that matter comics in general?”

 

Jon could hear the irritation in the woman’s voice when she answered. “It’s the Tower of Babel series,” she huffed. “Look, do you have it or not?”

 

“Slynt!”

 

Jon glanced up in time to see the short burly man making his way towards the thin man standing opposite a woman with striking silvery blond hair. “This one here is asking for JLA #45. Do we have it?”

 

The shorter man, leered at her before turning to his partner. “We have it and you can have it love, but-” He paused, his eyes lingering on her. The woman stood with her arms tightly wound against her chest, glaring defiantly at the duo. “You can have it, when you come back here dressed as batgirl, right Flint?” Slynt drawled. Flint started clapping his hands, chuckling. “Yes, batgirl or no deal. What say you then?”  

 

Jon could see the blush of indignation, color her porcelain cheeks. She narrowed her eyes at the two and opened her mouth to retort. He left the stack of comics behind him, moving quickly.

 

“I know a place where that has it.”

 

She closed her mouth and huffed, turning to glare at Jon.

 

“I know another dealer with a bigger selection.” He stared down at the two men across from him. Silently wishing they wouldn’t try him.  

 

Her steely violet gaze faltered for a moment before she visibly relaxed, her shoulders rolling back. “Fine.”

 

Jon gripped her by the elbow to lead her away from the table. Leaving the harassing assholes behind them. They were barely a few feet away when she snatched her arm out of Jon’s grasp, stopping their retreat.

 

“I didn’t need your help back there, I could’ve handled it myself.” She snapped.  

 

Jon glanced back at the deserted table. “I bet you could’ve, but you didn’t see the security guard standing in the corner,” he nodded towards the imposing man in the grey uniform.  “Waiting to see if he needed to intervene and escort you out.”

 

She spun around towards the direction of the guard, who grimaced, acknowledging her with a tip of his head.  She silently cursed under her breath, turning back to Jon.  “Well, I guess I owe you an apology and a thank you then.”

 

“No worries,” he waved her off. “I’ve run into them at other conventions up North, they are known for being assholes.”

 

“Then why have a booth then?”

 

Jon shrugged. “Don’t know. Are you still interested in that JLA #45?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Her smile was bright and contagious. Jon couldn’t stop the crooked grin that tugged at his lips. Jon led the way as they meandered through the maze of booths on the convention floor until they reached a booth with flamboyant signage, lined with three times as many comic book and graphic novel bins.

 

“Free Folk Comics?”

 

“Yeah, they have the best selection up North, besides The Wall of course.”

 

Her violet eyes widened. “The Wall comics?” She dropped her bag to stand in front of the nearest bin. “I always wanted to go there, biggest comic book store in the North, right?”

 

“It is and it’s our biggest competitor. What can I do for you?” Tormund stood in front of them grinning.

 

“I’m looking for JLA #45.”

 

“Ahh, part three of the ‘Tower of Babel’ series.” Tormund maneuvered towards their right abruptly stopping and tucking into a bin. He flipped through the individually wrapped books before he made a grand gesture of pulling it out. “Here you go, I also have the others individual comics that proceeded the series, Paradise Lost and The Queen of Fables; very fine-near mint condition.”

 

Jon smirked as he watched the woman jump up and down in excitement, her silvery braid bouncing against her back. “Yes, I’ll take them. You have no idea how long I’ve been looking for those. Do you have ‘Gotham by Gaslight’?”

 

Tormund shot Jon a curious look before he turned back to the woman. “I do, I’ll just start a pile for you back here. Just let me know when you’re ready to close out.” He reached across the table, slapping Jon on his back. “Jon here will let me know when you’re ready. I’ll give you the friends of the north discount.” He winked at Jon before leaving to help another customer.

 

She turned, facing him. “You know him?”

 

“We use to work together. I’m Jon by the way, Jon Snow.”

 

“Daenerys, Daenerys Targaryen” She extended her hand. Jon shook it.

 

Jon grey gaze discreetly inspected the woman standing next to him.  There was a clear theme to her present attire.  From the Jim Lee cover on her shirt, the seven distinct emblems scattered on her back pack to the art on her custom made converse. “Fan of the league?”

 

A melodious giggle escaped, causing her to blush. “I know, it’s a bit too obvious.”

 

“No, No,” Jon shook his head, leaning against the table. “I like it. So, who is your favorite League member?”

 

“Well if you’re asking for which version of the league. Classic, international, unlimited, new 52,” She listed, leaning against the table, resting her chin in her hand. “That’s damn near impossible to answer, but my favorite regardless of the roster will always be Batman.”

 

“Really?” Jon started going through the close’s graphic novel bin. “Okay, who is your favorite Batman?”

 

He watched as she bit her lip, mulling the question over. “Well, I love what Burton started, hated how Schumacher ruined it, but it’s a tie between Keaton and Bale.” She pulled out ‘Batman: Hush’ from the bin, setting it to the side. “However, the voice of Batman will always be Conroy.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.  I grew up on the animated series, I still watch it whenever I get a chance.” Jon stopped his perusing. “What’s your favorite episode?” he asked.

 

“The Demon’s Quest, first appearance of Ra’s al Ghul,” she immediately answered, flipping through another comic book bin. “What about you?”

 

“Hard to pick just one.” He mulled it over.  Jon loved the entire series. He didn’t think he had a specific favorite episode until an image popped into his head. “Joker’s favor.”

 

“Ah, the introduction of Harley Quinn eh?” she laughed. “Typical.”

 

“No, No,” he shook his head. “I always liked the Joker, he’s my favorite villain.” 

 

“Mine too, next to Ra’s al Ghul of course.” She gave him a bright smile as they continued their conversation. After spending an inordinate amount of money at ‘Free Folk Comics’. They spent the next few hours wandering the convention floor, looking at t-shirts, cosplay, weaponry, books, artwork and even seeing a few celebrities on the floor. “Seven Hells Jon that’s Neal Adams.”

 

During that time, Jon learned that Daenerys grew up in Dragonstone and went to college in Meereen. She was only back in King’s Landing temporarily for several job interviews. Besides her love for all things Batman and Batman related, she was also an avid gamer. She credited an old college boyfriend into getting her back into videogames. As she told it. ‘It was either sit there and watch him play Gears of War all day and be bored out of my mind or get on the sticks. So, I got on the sticks and started playing God of War, and the rest is history.’ They both commiserated on the fact that adulting left them with little to no time to game, read comics or indulge in all thing’s geek related. However, they both did agreed that having their own funds made splurging on certain high-end items nice and the one highlight of being an adult. 

 

“Have you ever cosplayed?” He asked as they stopped in front of a huge statue of an Orc from the Lord of the Rings.

 

“I did once, years ago. I went as Harley Quinn.” She punched Jon lightly in the shoulder when he started laughing. “I know, I gave you shite about it earlier and it’s kind of cliché, but I went as nurse Harley from the first Arkham video game.”

 

The image of her dressed in a red and purple bustier with white puffed sleeves and a short white skirt in thigh high matching purple and red boots, topped off with a traditional nurses’ cap, caused Jon to stare at her longer than what is considered appropriate. “Really?” He coughed, trying to stop the train of improper thoughts. “Did you go all out and have the mallet too?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I’d love to see a picture of that. I bet the quality of it was ridiculous.” Her bright smile faltered. _Shite is it something I said?_ “What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t have many photos of that one and the ones I do have, I don’t show them,” she grimaced. “Most of the fans were really cool about it and love it but I got harassed a lot with that cosplay. It’s bad enough I have to prove I know my shit but after that con, I decided not to cosplay anymore.”

 

“Damn, I’m sorry you had to experience that. I wish- “

 

She cut him off, changing the subject. “What about you? Did you go as the Dark Knight?”

 

“Ha-Ha,” Jon dryly replied. “No, I’ve always wanted to, but never felt creative enough or had the time to do it justice.”

 

She stopped, her eyes roaming over him. “I can see you as Bruce Wayne. All dark and broody sitting in the Batcave. It suits you.”

 

“Dark and broody? Where did you get that?”

 

“Oh, come on, Jon” she gestured at his appearance. “Between the skinny jeans and your Jim Lee ‘Dark Knight’ t-shirt, plus your man bun; you are the epitome of a brooding geek hipster.” She laughed. “All you need is a sketch book, maybe a guitar and statement glasses.”

 

Jon chuckled, he held up his hand making a grand gesture of opening his backpack. He pulled out his glasses case, removing his glasses and putting them on. “I can’t play the guitar but I do have my glasses,” he smirked.  

 

Daenerys doubled over in laughter. “See I was right!” she cackled, leaning against a pillar for support. “Hang on,” she pushed off the pillar, moving back towards him. She studied him with a narrowed gaze.  “Are those- is that ‘The Killing Joke’ printed on your glasses?”

 

“They are, and if you stop teasing me. The guys that made them are here and they have a Batman line.”

 

Daenerys stopped inspecting his glasses and  grinned.  

 

“Jon!” Sam darted through the crowd, striding up to the two. “There you are, I’ve been calling you. You missed the panel with Jim Steranko.”

 

“Shite,” he pulled out his phone and saw the multiple missed calls and texts from Sam. “How was it?”

 

“Fantastic, I had him sign some Nick Fury artwork.” He raised the poster tube in his hands. He glanced over at Daenerys and smiled.

 

“Sorry, Sam this is Daenerys. Daenerys this is my friend Samwell Tarly.”

 

“Sam’s just find,” he answered, reaching forward to shake her hand. “Is this your first Con? Are you here all weekend?”

 

“It’s not and I am, all three days. I’m here with my friend Missy and her boyfriend Grey.” she pulled out her phone in its black and yellow case from her back pocket. “Speaking of, looks like they were trying to reach me as well.”

 

“Are you heading out?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, there’s only thirty minutes left before the floor closes. Then it’s another early start tomorrow.” She glanced at Jon.  “There’s a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Panel that Grey is insistent we go to tomorrow.”

 

The movement of the crowd inadvertently corralled them  towards the escalators and the exit. “I wanted to go to that, but my girlfriend Gilly arrives tomorrow morning, but we plan on coming later,” Sam gaze darted between the two. “But I’m sure Jon won’t mind coming early with you, right Jon?”

 

Jon shook his head at his friend’s mischievous grin. “No, I wouldn’t. That’s if you don’t mind?”

 

“No, I wouldn’t, plus you still have to take me to the booth with the glasses.” She gave him a dazzling smile. He heard someone yelled “Dany!” over the din of the crowd. She flicked her head back and forth several times, finally stopping to wave at a couple standing in the corner. 

 

“Missy and Grey,” she looked back over to Jon. “Can I see your phone?”

 

Jon handed his phone over. Daenerys quickly punched in her contact information. She called herself from his phone.

 

“Alright, no escaping me now.” She laughed as she handed the phone back to him. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow Jon.” She stepped away, turning back.

 

“Nice to meet you Sam,” She waved over her shoulder at them before disappearing into the crowd. Jon looked down at his phone. ‘Daenerys aka Mother of Dragons’ with a grinning Joker icon. Jon looked up from his phone. “This could be an interesting Con after all.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The convention floor felt claustrophobic after Friday’s thinner crowds. It seemed as if all the geeks, nerds and gamers in a two-hundred-mile radius choose Saturday to descend into the Blackwater Comic Con. Jon had met up with Daenerys and her two friends at the entrance of the convention that morning. He learned that Missy and Grey were two of Daenerys close friends from college in Meereen. This was both their first time traveling further than Dragonstone and first Westeros convention. Grey was reserve but had dry sarcastic sense of humor.  He too was an avid gamer but preferred first person over the action adventure games Jon preferred. They bonded over memories of playing on old consoles and how kids these days wouldn’t understand the fear of a parent switching off a paused game or how certain games were just ridiculously hard for no reason.

 

“Mega Man 2, took me half a holiday to figure out.” Grey lamented.

 

“Same, my cousin Robb refused to tell me the order to defeat the robots in once he figured it out.”

 

“Why did you need to know the order to defeat them?” Daenerys chimed in.

 

“To unlock the different suits,” Grey gave Daenerys a quizzical glance. “It made the boss battles ten times easier.”

 

“Hmm, never knew that.” She shrugged. “I just beat the game.”

 

“Wait you mean to tell me, you beat Mega Man 2 just using his regular old blue suit? Even with Quick Man?” Grey asked.

 

“Yeah, I had most of the boards pretty much memorized. My brother Rhae would play with me all the time.”

 

Grey looked over at Jon “And you never used the other suits? Or even looked in the Nintendo Magazine?”

 

Dany shook her head. “No, I just played. Rhae nor Vis never said anything about it.”

 

Grey stared at his friend for a moment, shaking his head. “I swear D, just when I think I know you, you still surprise me.”

 

Later, while watching Grey and Dany battle each other on a ‘Mortal Kombat’ arcade machine. Jon took the opportunity to talk to Missy. While not a comic book or gamer fan like Grey and Daenerys, she loved all things fantasy related and surprisingly sci-fi television. “I love the classic Doctor Who” she gushed. “I grew up watching that, Star Wars and Star Trek in Naath.”

 

“Is it bad that I’ve never seen a single episode of Star Trek?”

 

Missy’s caramel complexion slightly paled. “I can’t believe this, and you call yourself a geek?” She shook her head, causing her curly mane to bounce. “If you had a geek card I would take it.” She teased.

 

“My cousin Bran watches it, but I never got into it.” Jon shrugged.

 

Missy gave an indignant huff, her arms creating a vice against her chest. “That’s a strike against you Jon.”

 

“I promise to work on it.” He looked back over to see Grey and Dany fussing at each other. “If you had to choose between the two, which one?” Jon asked.

 

“Oh no,” she laughed. “You see, I could give you my long winded meta about the differences between the two and why one is better than the other, describing the different aspects with character, series and season analysis. However, since you haven’t watched a single episode of Star Trek,” she stressed with a dramatic pause. “Watch a season or two and I’ll think about giving you my answer, “ Missy grinned.

 

Jon laughed at the sharp response, now understanding another commonality between Daenerys and her friends.

 

They spent the rest of the morning wandering the convention floor and artist alley, where Jon picked up a reprint of ‘Crisis on Infinite Earth’, cover #7 signed by George Perez. The crowd grew denser as the day went on. They were jostled around so much that Jon hadn’t realized that he and Daenerys had started holding hands. At first, he thought it was just to not get separated, but she would occasionally rub her thumb over his knuckles and he would find himself still holding her hand in an uncrowded area.

 

“Where’s your friend Sam?” She asked as she sat down next to him, leaning against the wall.

 

Jon pulled out his phone. “He just texted that he’s in line with Gilly for a photo-op.”

 

“With who?” Missy asked, resting her head against Grey’s shoulder.

 

“He doesn’t say, but he picked up the wrist bands for the panel so he will meet us in there. He asked that we save them a seat if we can.”

 

“Oh, I cannot wait!” Daenerys shook with excitement. “I can’t believe they got the entire main cast of ‘Justice League Unlimited’ and they are going to do a table read!” she excitedly shook Jon’s shoulders. He smiled at how excited she was, her passion was contagious and he couldn’t shake the smile that had been permanently fixed on his features since that morning.

 

The panel was fantastic, the cast talked about the series and answered the audience’s questions. Jon thought he was going to have to restraint Dany to her seat when Kevin Conroy first entered the stage. “It’s Batman!” she whispered in an elated tone.

 

Jon draped his left arm around her shoulder intending to give an innocent one arm hug but before he could stop himself, instead of the expected hug he pulled her in and lightly kissed her on the forehead. He froze as he pulled back, looking for her reaction. If he were honest with himself; the more time they spent together, it was becoming harder to resist the urge to kiss her. Besides the fact that they both liked the same fandoms, she had a wicked sense of humor, an otherworldly beauty and brilliance about her that made the magnetic pull between them undeniable. _Shite, I don’t even know if she has a boyfriend._   Jon felt himself becoming disoriented in her violet gaze; she stared back at him, biting her lower lip with her brow slightly furrowed. The cheering of the audience broke the trance. Jon looked away, back towards the stage. He dared a brief glance back over at Daenerys, her focus was back on the speaker.  He noticed a small smile that quirked her lips. _Good, that’s a good sign_. He exhaled the breath that he didn’t realize he was holding as she scooted her chair closer, resting her one hand against his thigh. Jon tighten his arm around her shoulder, remaining that way till the end of the panel.

 

“You’ve got a Con girlfriend.”

 

“What?” Sam was standing behind him with Gilly. Both grinning at him.

 

“Con girlfriend, Gilly saw you two during the Justice League panel.”

 

Jon smirked, shaking his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

The group had separate with plans to meet up later. Daenerys and Missy were off attending a Star Trek panel and a photo-op with the new Aquaman, that himself and Grey had politely decline.

 

 Grey snorted next to him as he pulled a multi-color scarf off the hook. “You’re in denial, Snow.”

 

“See, even Grey sees it,” Sam pointed out.

 

“Missy agrees too, she’s probably interrogating Dany as we speak.” He handed the scarf over and paid for it. The group walked over to another booth selling collectible action figures.

 

“Whatever,” Jon huffed as he picked up a NECA Broken Tusk Predator Figure. “Look, we just met and we’re enjoying each other’s company. Hell, I don’t even know if she has a boyfriend back in Braavos.”

 

“She doesn’t,” Grey answered, snatching the figure from Jon, inspecting it. “But you didn’t hear that from me, besides ask her. She’ll tell you if you ask her.”

 

“Jon,” Sam stressed. “Look, I know you’ve been on some self-imposed, anti-relationship mode for the past several years.”

 

Jon scoffed. “It hasn’t been years.”  

 

“There hasn’t been anyone since Ygritte,” Sam countered.  Jon rounded on Sam ready to argue as his friend held up his hands in defense. “I know, I know it’s been over for years, but don’t you think you should’ve moved on by now? she sure the hell has.”

 

“Who’s Ygritte?”

 

“Jon’s ex, they dated on and off during college. Nice girl, bit abrasive and rude at times. They broke up three years ago. It didn’t end on good terms.” Gilly answered as she moved deeper into the booth, looking at phone cases. “Icing on the cake; a year ago she calls him to talk things over, alluding to a reconciliation, except she shows up several months pregnant and married.”

 

“No shite!” Grey looked up from the shirt he was admiring.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Arya would’ve done something, if she hadn’t been pregnant.”

 

“Who’s Arya?”

 

“My cousin,” Jon muttered. “And why does any of this matter? I’m happy for her. She got what she wanted, a nice secure stable lifestyle.” He responded, aggressively grabbed a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man bobble head.

 

“What’s not secure about you? You go to too many conventions or something?” Grey asked.

 

“He works for the Nights Watch, causes him to be on travel assignments half the year.”

 

Grey whistled, turning around to face them. “The Nights Watch? The Elite Northern Intelligence Agency, that has agents imbedded everywhere, even in Essos?” His brown eyes studied him briefly. “Remind me to not get on your bad side.”

 

They all laughed except Jon. He bristled that there was some partial  truth in Sam’s statement. It wasn’t his intention to not date for three years, it just happened. He had gone on a few dates but they just never panned out and while he honestly was happy for Ygritte and wished he the best. It didn’t make the heartbreak of losing your first love hurt any less.

 

“Jon,” Gilly stepped up next to him. “Your cousins would kill me if I didn’t say anything, but Daenerys is sweet, she’s a joy to be around and would even give Arya a run for her money, plus she clearly interested in you. Do not bury that gorgeous head of yours in the sand with this one. Go after her.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I swear,” she laughed. “Sansa is right, your middle name should be oblivious.”

 

“You talk about me with Sansa? Do you consult all my cousins about my abysmal love life?”

 

Gilly ignored him, walking away towards a display of anime purses.

 

“Not all of them,” Sam answered next to him. “Just Robb, Arya, Sansa, occasionally Theon when he doesn’t annoy Sansa. Bran pipes in occasionally, and Rickon’s too young.” Sam shrugged. Jon gave an exasperated sigh, turning away from Sam.

 

“Look at it this way Jon,” Sam stopped his friend from walking away. “You didn’t even want to come down here after Robb had to cancel, I had to talk you into it.”

 

“No, you didn’t.”

 

“I didn’t?” Sam pulled back his shoulders, dropping his voice to match Jon’s gruff northern timbre. “Aye, what’s the point in going now that Robb canceled? I’ll just end up wasting money. You and Gilly go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I’ll just spend the weekend with Ghost and check out Netflix.” He said, imitating Jon.

 

“Oh, that was good, babe. Your ‘Jon’ is getting better,” Gilly giggled.

 

Jon sighed. “Fine your right, you’re all right. I’ll talk to her.”

 

Sam smiled, patting his shoulder. “Good, stuff like this happens when you least expect it, you never know what could become of it? Be optimistic for once.” 

 

Jon nodded, _be optimistic_ he told him. What’s the worst that could happen right? It could go either way but he did acknowledge that Daenerys had made one hell of an impression in the short amount of time they knew each other. Even if it all went to hell, he knew he had at least gained a friend out of it all. Jon turned back around towards the tower of figures in front of him. One in particular caught his eye. He pulled it down and headed towards the register. Grey nudged Sam while Jon paid for his purchase. He returned to the group, all smiling at him.

 

“Oh, shut it.” He muttered, shoving the gift in his backpack.

 

Sam, Gilly, Grey and Jon made their way towards  Missy and Daenerys to meet up.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday was the final day of the convention. The last day of the convention was usually Jon’s favorite day.  This was due to the fact that most of the booths were trying to unload as much merchandise as possible so there were plenty of deals to be made on Sundays. Even Robb commented on his thrifty plan at previous Cons. However, this year, while he still enjoyed making deals on comics and expanding his growing collection. There was a bitter taste in his mouth this year. A few weeks ago, when he relented to Sam’s pestering to come to the Blackwater Comic Con. Jon saw going as not only a way to get Sam off his back but take the leave Mormont and Seaworth had been hounding he take for years.

 

The last time he was at the Blackwater Comic Con; he came down with his cousins and Ygritte. The memories of the that Con trip haunted him on the first day. He remembered how excited Ygritte had been on the first day, sharing in her enthusiasm of her first convention and experiencing all the different fandoms. It was the middle of the third day that the initial novelty of Comic Con slowly eroded into irritation when realization hit that the con was an all-day, twenty-four seven marathon event. For someone who was not heavily involved in any specific fandoms or as many as Jon, his cousins and friends were, the con turned into a tortuous event for Ygritte.

 

Jon didn’t know what to expect when he stepped in between Daenerys and the two assholes at First Flints Comics booth. He thought at the least a polite thank you, or the possibility of making a Con associate, exchanging harmless banter about upcoming games releases, and theories about future seasons of popular shows. It never crossed Jon’s thoughts that that a minor interaction on Friday was slowly turning into something potentially special.  Sunday morning at the Con was not as busy as Saturday. The group decided that in order to take full advantage of the last day, they would split up and depending on schedules try to meet up for lunch later. Missy had dragged Grey off to a panel focus on different languages in fantasy world. “If I come back speaking elvish or Klingon, I blame you all.” He joked as Missy dragged him off.

 

Gilly and Sam were looking for baby items at different booths. She told Sam yesterday evening the true reason why she missed Friday due to her doctor’s appointment, confirming the pregnancy. She was eleven weeks along but decide to wait before officially announcing it. Sam had been left dumbstruck but grinning. He excitedly gushed about how he could introduce all things geekery to their child. He would do the opposite of what his own father denied him growing up. The picture of Sam holding up a Thanos onesie made him grin. He was happy for his friends, couldn’t wait to see them as parents.

 _Poor kid has no choice huh?_ He texted back to Gilly. His phone buzzed. _Not in this family ;)_

Jon chuckled, putting his phone back into his pocket. He looked over at Daenerys. She was kneeling in front of a bin that held graphic novels. She was wearing a t-shirt that had The Joker and Harley Quinn, escaping into a Tardis. “It covers two fandoms in one.” She told him. Her silver hair was held back in an intricately braid. She informed him that the humidity on the floor had her looking like a poodle yesterday and this was more manageable. They were currently leisurely strolling in artist alley. In a moment alone, looking at independent artist’s work. Jon broached the subject of relationships.

 

“Are you asking if I have a boyfriend?”

 

“Um, Yeah,” he answered, flipping to the next page in the portfolio. Jon focused on the art in front of him yet he could feel her burning gaze studying him. She laughed loudly.

 

“Jon Snow, do you take me as one of those Con girlfriends?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know, the ones you meet, hook up with and never see again.” She moved closer. “What happens at the Con stays at the Con.”

 

“What? No,” he started in disbelief.

 

“Good,” she smiled. “I’m not the type, I’m a monogamous, serious dater only. By the way when will I get to meet your cousins and the rest of your family?”

 

Jon choked on the water he was sipping, he glances over to see her smiling, no laughing at his discomfort. “I’m sorry but you were prime for baiting” she giggled, dramatically turning away, walking to the next artist. Jon shook his head and followed.

 

“You didn’t answer the question.”

 

She stopped in the aisle, turning towards him with her hand on her hip. “Why didn’t you ask me yesterday? And yes, I’m single. I had a boyfriend but we started having problems six months ago, but the final nail in the coffin was four months ago.”

 

“I didn’t get a chance.” He chuckled as she playfully rolled her eyes in response. “Sorry to hear about your ex. Well not really.”

 

Daenerys giggled. “Not your fault he was an ass,” she shrugged, grabbing his hand. “Besides, if he wasn’t an ass. I wouldn’t have met you.”

 

“You wouldn’t have pursued me?”

 

“For the record we pursued each other, agreed?” she laughed. “And no, I wouldn’t have.” She stopped in front of a t-shirt stand. “He was supposed to come, we bought tickets when we were together. We starting having issues but the plan was to still go, but I caught him cheating. So, I upgrade Grey’s single day pass to his three day pass and here I am.”

 

Jon leaned forward, he pressed his lips lightly against hers, she responded with returning pressure. The kiss was chaste but it was enough to hold him for the moment.  “Well I’m glad, his lost, is my gain.” She blushed, her hands resting against his chest. “After that kiss, I’m assuming you are too.” Her eyebrow arched.

 

“Yeah,” he tightens his grip on her hips. “Single for years now, but that’s a story for another day.”

 

“That bad?”

 

Jon nodded, looking away briefly before returning his gaze to stare back at the woman in his arms. She leaned upward on her toes, her small hand playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, pulling him down. She kisses him, her soft lips teasing him. He leaned down further to deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip.  She opened her mouth allowing Jon entry. He felt a heat settle in his stomach as the kiss started to grow in passion, a low hum reverberates across his chest. Dany abruptly pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip with a mischievous grin. They both noticed the lady at the stand beaming at them with clutched hands.

 

“Sorry,” Jon apologized.

 

Dany buried her face in his chest. “No Jon,” she pulled pack, giving him a quick peck. “Never apologize for that.”

 

They awkwardly made their purchases at the booth, turning to head to another booth. Dany firmly locked into Jon’s side. “Where to now?” he asked.

 

“You still have to take me the glasses booth?” She grinned.

 

Jon happily obliged and led the way.  

 

 

 

“The Blackwater Comic Con is now coming to an end, thank you and see you next year!” the intercoms announced over their heads. The escalators emptied the steady flow of conventioneers into the massive glass enclosed entrance. There were scattered groups taking photos and talking animatedly about their con experiences. Jon observed several characters in full Metal Gear solid cosplay and Stormtroopers taking photos with fans. A couple stood next to a sleeping toddler in a stroller, both looking exhausted but happy. Jon nudged Sam, nodding towards the couple. He beamed as he tightens his grip on Gilly’s shoulders. They seize the opportunity to take a couple of group photos together. The girls were off taking photos together with an impressive Optimus Prime and Bumblebee cosplayers.

 

“So, what’s the status?” Sam asked.

 

“You’ve been waiting all day to ask that haven’t you?” Jon chuckled at Sam irritated response. “Calm down, we decided we’re going to stay in touch and see what happens.”

 

Sam relaxed. “Fantastic, I know Gilly will be happy to hear this.”

 

“She’s a keeper Jon.” Gilly walked back over to join Sam. “We’re going to head back to the hotel and pack up before we get on the road. Are you still following us or driving up later?”

 

Jon watched as Dany took a cheeky photo with a Darth Vader. “I have to check on a few things, but’ I’ll let you know before you guys leave tonight.”

 

Sam and Gilly said their good byes to Missy and Grey with promises to stay in touch.  Missy surprised Jon by giving him a hug. She pulled slightly back and whispered to him. “Treat her right or I will cut you Jon Snow.” She smiled.

 

Grey moved to stand next to Missy. “I don’t know what she said but knowing Missy, it was probably a threat.” he chuckled. “It was nice meeting you Jon, I’ll try to find you online so we can run a few jobs together on GTA,” Jon shook his hand. “We’ll see you at the hotel, Dany?”

 

Dany stood in front of him. “I’ll call you when I’m in the lobby.” Grey and Missy waved goodbye over their shoulders as they left the two. Dany had her backpack and one large bag beside her, filled with all her fandom purchases. Jon took a step forward, sharing her personal space. “Do you need help with carrying anything?”

 

“No, I can manage.” she fidgeted with her hands. “So…”

 

“So.”

 

Daenerys let out a nervous giggle, she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, securing him in a hug. Jon responded with wrapping his arms around her pulling her in tight. He felt her nuzzle against the short hairs of his beard. “Is it odd that I almost feel like crying right now?”

 

Jon shook his head, kissing her temple. “No,” he pulled away, his hands moving up to cradle her face. “I’m going to miss you, but this isn’t the end.”

 

“You’re right it isn’t, it’s just, well… we’ve been attached at the hip since Friday and-”

 

“And it’s going to feel odd.” He finished her thought.  “We have each other’s numbers, we’ll call each other.”

 

She nodded, looking away. “Promise me you won’t forget about me?”

 

Jon laughed. “How could I forget about meeting this amazing woman who knows just as much if not more about Batman than I do? You’re unforgettable Dany.”

 

She rested her forehead against his lips. He kissed her there, and left a trail of kisses down her face till he reached his destination. He pulled her in closer this time, lifting her off her feet. The passion that flowed between the two was more than tangible, it was electric. Jon felt his nerves singing with fire as he nudges her head back slightly to deepen the kiss. Dany’s soft sighs turned into a soft whimper. The growing need for the woman in his arms was setting off alarms that he chose to ignore.

 

One arm banded against her back, holding her steadily in place; the other played with the end of her braid, gliding the soft strands through his fingers.  
  
He moved his hand away from her hair to caress the back of her head, using the pad of his thumb to massage circles along the base of her neck, mimicking the actions of their intensifying kiss. He groaned as Dany’s ran her fingernails across his shoulder and down his back, dipping her hands into the back pocket of his jeans, giving him a firm squeeze.   
  
Only when the need to breath became inevitable did they both pull back, chest rattling and heaving for breaths. He leaned his forehead against hers. “There’s no fucking way I’m forgetting that, Dany.”

 

“No, Never.” Dany answered. She pulled away, grabbing her bags. Jon grabbed his bags, holding her free hand with his. “I’ll walk you to your hotel.”

 

“Thanks, but I’m not staying in the hotel, Missy and Grey are until they fly back to Meereen tomorrow.”

 

Jon paused. “Really? Where are you staying at then?”

 

“Right now, I’m staying in an extended rental loft, while I get a few more job interviews scheduled, why?”

 

“Do you have any plans for next week?”

 

“I have a job interview on Monday, but that’s it,” her eyes narrowed at him. “Why? What are you suggesting Jon?”

 

“Have you ever driven up the Historic Kings Road? This time of year, is beautiful with the fall foliage.”

 

She stopped walking, turning towards him, resting her hand against his chest. “You know, I honestly haven’t.”

 

“Well, I know the perfect tour guide.” He pulled her in closer, grinning. The two left making plans for an impromptu road trip, leaving the Blackwater Comic Con behind them.

 

 

* * *

 

_Two years later_

 

Missy looked down at her phone, laughing.

 

“What so funny?” Grey leaned over the couch, looking over his fiancée shoulder.

 

“Those two are a hot mess.” Missy showed them a picture of a triumphant Dany with a defeated but amused Jon.

 

“I still can’t believe he lost.”

 

“Well you remember their bet, whoever won the most matches in ‘Injustice’ gets to pick their cosplay outfit for this year’s Con.”

 

Grey laughed, plopping himself down next to Missy. “I warned Jon, Dany has gotten ridiculous good using Batman. She’s even beaten me a few times.”

 

Missy gave a nonchalant shrug, “You tried, love.” She swiped through the photos. “Look.”

 

Dany was dressed in a black body armor suit with a matching cape and cowl. She stood with her hands pressed into her hips, with a deep scowl set on her mouth. “Hang on, did she gender swap the characters?”

 

Missy giggled behind her hands. “Yes, and check out Jon.”

 

Grey groaned, dropping the phone on the table. The photo was of Jon in an ill-fitting red and bronze bustier, his dark hair was loose and topped off with a bronze head band, with matching arm cuffs and boots. “That my dear is love.” Grey laughed.

 

“At least his legs look great,” Missy cackled. “Hairy, but great.”

 

Grey joined in laughing at their friends’ expense. “He’s the best looking Wonder Wo-Bear I’ve ever seen. Are they actually going to the Con dressed like that?”

 

“No, even with Robb and Arya pressuring her, Dany still chose not torture Jon.” She pulled up another photo Dany had sent with Jon, testing a purple suit. Showing it to Grey.

 

“That’s going to look nice once Dany puts her final touches on it.  Besides, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from laughing in his face if I saw him in that.” Grey got up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. “But seriously ‘kudos’ to Jon, a lesser man wouldn’t have done that for their girlfriend.”

 

“Future Fiancée,” Missy murmured.

 

“What?”

 

“Okay, but you cannot say anything and well not officially. Jon has the ring. He’s going to propose at the Con.”

 

“Seven hells, I just talked to Sam and Jon and neither mentioned a thing.”

 

“Apparently, I’m the only one to know besides Rhae and Vis. Jon called them months ago. You know how Dany always figures things out. If he ever wanted to truly surprise her, it should be this. ”

 

Grey grinned, he leaned over kissing Missy. “And to think you were nervous the first night she came back talking about some northern hipster guy with great hair, she spent the day with.”

 

“I admit it, I was, but Jon Snow was good for Dany. They are good for each other. Hell, he got her to move to Winterfell.”

 

Grey nodded as he took a sip of his beer. “Just think, two years ago she almost skipped Con because of Daario.”

 

“Yes,” Missy sighed. “They say things always happen for a reason.”

 

“And it happens when you least expect it,” Grey chimed in. “Are you all packed? Do you have the costume for little Sam ready?”

 

Missy held up her handmade rendition of an Ewok. “All ready.”

 

Grey and Missy, packed their truck and headed towards the airport. The Blackwater Comic Con had become a yearly event among the friends to congregate and catch up. Between the baby showers, weddings, house warmings, births and other life altering events that generally pulled them in separate directions. It was the one place and the one time of the year where they knew that regardless of what was going on in their day to day lives and the miles that separated them that they would always have the Con to come home to.

 

 

* * *

 

That's it, hope you enjoyed it

 

 


End file.
